Call My Name
by Aleera Nilrem
Summary: The queen of a great nation on his bed was reduced to nothing, just a piece of meat with which their king was satisfied while another called for.   What can happen when after several nights with her body abused the young and sweet Regina reaches the height of his despair and anger?
1. Call My Name

I would like to thank Laris the translation from Portuguese to English!

* * *

Call My Name

The days inside the castle were terrifying; as more Regina tried to set herself free more tied up she had gotten into that living hell her marriage was. If Daniel death's pain and the weight of being responsible for the well being of the one who helped to destroy her happiness weren't enough, the young queen was put through hours of daily torture, having her body used by the king, who didn't matter to be careful during the intercourse, just worried about his own pleasure. The queen of a big nation was reduced to nothing at her bed, just a piece of meat that the king satisfied him with while calling for another woman, since the beginning of that disastrous relationship.

Regina knew the worst part would be to give in to him; his advanced age meant nothing, but the fact he didn't love her and the circumstances that brought her into the king's bed were rather disgusting. She was grateful to all the superior forces for giving herself to her beloved Daniel before his horrifying murder. Her entire life since the marriage of convenience would be a daily torture, but at least inside her heart she would always bring the joy to give in her virginity to her true and only love.

Night after night Leopold used to go at Regina's bedroom and without any gesture of kindness, the king took his queen; everything always happened in the same way. The sweet lady, wearing a beautiful nightgown as white as the purity of her heart, felt her husband's beard brushing her breasts, and his cold hands molesting her sex. Some minutes after the king put himself between the queen's thighs, without any care or at least any gesture of affection, he invaded her sex deeply and rudely; his strong and deep thrusts ripped tears of pain, sadness and shame of the poor lady, but the worst was to hear Leopold calling the name of his dead wife when he was about to come; to say loudly how much he loved the Queen Eva, and that no other woman would ever be like her. It was too much.

The brunette always believed that marriages were made of love and respect, two things that her husband didn't have for her. The kind and fair Leopold wasn't anything more than a disgusting bastard after all, who found in the second marriage the great opportunity to have a babysitter to his despicable daughter, an exclusive luxury prostitute and a beautiful envy queen to the eyes of the people and the noble. For long years Regina endured humiliation after humiliation; in a stormy night, which lightning and thunders crossed the sky, spreading the fear through the entire kingdom, the queen decided to show she wasn't a personal object to the king's use, and that even she knew that wouldn't never have love between them, the king should have at least to respect her, and have the conscience that the woman who he was with wasn't his dead wife, but a poor woman who deserved all her husband's respect and a good dose of kindness when fulfilling her wife's duties.

In that night the king's mood was terrible; some failed business let him furious, and to forget the old men got drunk. After hours drinking, he went to the queen's bedroom e without giving her time to wake up from her sleep; he just opened his pants and penetrated violently the almost unconscious lady. The pain which tore her apart was terrible; the tears once more wet the young and pretty face of the queen. The thrusts always strong and deeper that made her bleed were getting faster; when the brunette heard Eva's name, she lost all her self-control, nailing his nude chest. He screamed in pain, slapping her in the face.

"How dare you to hurt your king? Who do you think you are?"

"I am the woman who you married with, and kept humiliating day after day, for years. I am your queen, and the person who takes care of your precious daughter. You own me respect, and I will have it whatever it takes."

_**Rape Me -Nirvana**_

_Rape me, rape me my friend_

_Rape me, rape me again_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one_

_Hate me, do it and do it again_

_waste me, Rape me my friend_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one_

_My favourite inside of source_

_I'll kiss your open sores_

_appreciate your concern_

_you gonna stink and burn_

_Rape me, rape me my friend_

_Rape me, rape me again_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one yeah_

_I'm not the only one_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

_Rape me_

In that exact moment the thunder got stronger and the wind seemed to want to take the real bedroom's windows down. The thunders echoed like never before, and the thunderbolts seemed to dance inside that room; when the louder thunder echoed that night, Regina, taken by a huge force turned up above Leopold, who was still erect and pulsating inside of her, slammed his face, cutting his wrists with her sharpened nails. The surprised king tried to rise, ripping the queen's nightgown, leaving her breasts exposed; then he sucked each one of them furiously, while Regina moved slowly in a tortuous ride on her husband's member.

"**Say my name…**" Regina ordered in an evil voice.

"**COME ON, SAY MY NAME!**" the Queen was screaming, scratching the king's back till feel his noble blood on her nails.

"**Say it Leopold, you own me this. Say my name; you know very well who you are screwing with. I'm not a whore you took on the road, come on, say my name, NOW…**"

The king was almost coming such was the surprise of that unexpected surprise. He would never expect anything like that from the young and delicate Amazon who had rescued his precious daughter. Each movement of that woman, each time his body was hurt by the claws of the young queen, a unique pleasure invaded the old king, and almost without strength he attended the queen's order.

"**Re-gin… na.**" the king whispered.

"**Louder, I didn't hear it.**" The queen commanded between locked teethes, looking at the man in front of her, feeling a mix of disgusting, hate and satisfaction.

"**Regina, Reginaaa.**" Repeated the king, almost exploding of pleasure.

"**You can do better. I want to hear you scream, from the top of your lungs.**"

"**REGINAAAAAAA!**" Yelled the king, and then he collapsed in a deep and intense enjoyment.

Sometime after, Regina got out of him, turning at her side of bed, feeling dirt, shivering on disgust of everything she did that night, but it was possible to avoid of being rape almost every night by the king. At least she would be honored with her conscience of Leopold knowing who he was with at the moment of the sex. That it was her, not a ghost from so many years. From that night she would turn her Calvary in a way to show the king who was the boss from now on.


	2. Delectes Scenes

Chapter 2

Deleted scenes

Sometime after, Regina got out of him, turning at her side of bed, feeling dirt, shivering on disgust of everything she did that night, but it was possible to avoid of being rape almost every night by the king. At least she would be honored with her conscience of Leopold knowing who he was with at the moment of the sex. That it was her, not a ghost from so many years. From that night she would turn her Calvary in a way to show the king who was the boss from now on.

The queen was crying, her body entirely sore, her soul mutilated by one more night of abuse, but there was something new in the mix of emotions felt by the queen. She felt hate, disgusted and desperate as always, but that night there was a new and different flavor on her lips. She felt victory to break the handcuffs of submission e to put herself first, as insignificant that could be the fact of the king call her by her name during the sex act, this simple thing was enough for Regina to be able to keep the last bit of her dignity, her proud and her self-steem. Unfortunately the rapes would come until the death would take one of them, and the queen wouldn't wait without doing anything till the death of hers. She'd take her revenge against the damn girl who destroyed her life and her dear father, so good at the eyes of the people and a true monster inside his home. It didn't matter how much time it would take, her honor and her pain would be washed with blood. The violent storm falling out there, laid down in suffer and pain, the queen's soul gave in to the darkness on her silent threat of revenge.

_**The Wicker Man – Iron Maiden**_

_Hand of fate is moving and the finger points to you_

_He knocks you to your feet and so what are you gonna do_

_Your tongue has frozen now you've got something to say_

_The piper at the gates of dawn is calling you his way_

_You watch the world exploding every single night_

_Dancing in the sun a new born in the light_

_Say goodbye to gravity and say goodbye to death_

_Hello to eternity and live for every breath_

_Your time will come_

_Your time will come_

_Your time will come_

_Your time will come_

_The ferryman wants his money you ain't gonna give it back_

_He can push his own boat as you set off up the track_

_Nothing you can contemplate will ever be the same_

_Every second is a new spark, sets the universe aflame_

_You watch the world exploding every single night_

_Dancing in the sun a new born in the light_

_Brothers and their fathers joining hands to make a chain_

_The shadow of the Wicker man is rising up again_

_Your time will come_

_Your time will come_

She was taken off her thoughts when she felt the heat of her husband's body on her back, the beard brushing her neck gave her more loathing, obligating her to force her jaw to not let any sound of displeasure out, locking her teeth so hard it hurt. She felt her nape and shoulder being kissed while the king caressed her body, and suddenly everything stopped. The weight of the body beside her at the bed wasn't there anymore, and in the blink of an eye Regina had her hand taken by Leopold, who was on his knees before the young lady, kissing her hand, saying in a solemn tone.

"**You are a queen as never seem before on the entire world. Your young spirit and the strength of your heart will be remembered forever as much as your beauty**."

From that day on, Regina knew without a doubt that her name would be in history forever, not just because of everything that the king had said, but as the most cruel and powerful which who would exist.


End file.
